


No gold pavements

by corezonada



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [1]
Category: Music RPF, Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 60's Music, Bars and Pubs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Musical References, One Shot, Pre-Queen (Band), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rock and Roll, Smile (Band) Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezonada/pseuds/corezonada
Summary: Una mirada a los inicios de la relación entre Brian y Roger y a cómo pudo ser la primera vez que intimaron.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Kudos: 5





	No gold pavements

**Author's Note:**

> Las viñetas están situadas en la época de _Smile_ y parten de dos hechos reales: el anuncio de búsqueda de baterista, con su consecuente casting, y la temporada durante la que Tim, Roger y Brian compartieron piso.

**1968**

Así que ahí estaba, su baterista Ginger-Baker-Mitch-Mitchell-_type_. Todavía ni habían empezado el casting, pero Roger actuaba como si ya le hubieran dado el puesto. Después de echarse unas risas y de charlar de algún tema insustancial, el joven se sentó detrás de los timbales, se puso las manos en las rodillas y preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿empezamos con algo de _Cream_?  
—¿Quieres empezar con _Cream_? —repitió Brian, divertido. Roger alzó las cejas en respuesta y el guitarrista mostró las manos—. ¡Como quieras! Es tu prueba.  
—Todos aquí nos sabemos _I Feel Free_, ¿no? —Tim ya tenía el bajo en mano y les miraba ansioso. Roger se lanzó a marcar el tempo de la canción y Brian tuvo que darse prisa para pasarse la correa antes de que la guitarra diera comienzo.

A decir verdad, no sonaron en absoluto como _Cream_. Tampoco era la intención. Pero tenían una base sólida que prestaba para experimentar: casi sin darse cuenta, el single original de algo más de dos minutos acabó alargándose a cinco. Brian recreó una versión completamente libre del solo que había memorizado de sus vinilos, pero su atención se iba sobre todo a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sección rítmica: Roger miraba al infinito con intensidad y concentración. Tenía una manera cruda de tocar, un fondo netamente rocanrolero. Se conocía tan bien la percusión de esa canción que Brian se preguntó si Roger no les estaría haciendo la prueba a ellos, y no al revés: empezando desde lo más alto para que la mediocridad no fuera nunca una opción; ni para sí mismo, ni para sus potenciales compañeros de banda. Dejaron de tocar a saber cuándo, al unísono, eso sí, y soltaron todos una risa enfurecida, hinchada de energía.

—_¿Yardbirds?_ —propuso Brian de inmediato. Tim apuntaló el bajo y Roger hizo girar la baqueta entre sus dedos en señal de aprobación. Siguieron tocando durante horas, y la fría humedad de la noche inglesa los recibió al exterior ya como una banda de rock formalizada.

-:-

**1969**

—Jeff Beck —sentenció Brian, gritando por encima de la música—. Simplemente, no se puede ser más grande que él.  
—¿Cómo puedes elegir entre Beck o Clapton? ¡O Jimmy Page! —Roger le señaló de manera acusadora con su pinta de cerveza— Los guitarristas sois una maldita secta.

Era el primer concierto al que asistían desde que llevaban tocando juntos en _Smile_. Los ensayos consumían casi todo su tiempo de ocio y el resto lo dedicaban de manera íntegra a las clases de universidad. Pero aquella noche Tim había vuelto a su ciudad a pasar el fin de semana, con lo cual, sin vocalista ni bajista, decidieron concederse una pausa y asistir a uno de esos pubs repletos de aspirantes a músicos que ellos tan bien se conocían. Se arrepintieron pronto, no obstante: el grupo que tocaba era una monótona réplica de _The Kinks_ y ni tan siquiera versionaban sus éxitos.

Como lo que ocurría sobre el escenario merecía ser ignorado, Roger y Brian se decantaron pronto por el alcohol. Eran conscientes de que se estaban dejando lo poco de su dinero en cervezas, pero a cuanto más bebían, mejor invertido lo sentían. A la quinta o sexta ronda, Roger se inclinó sobre Brian y murmuró:  
—Juro por Dios que si no acaban con esta canción voy a quemar este sitio.  
—Llevan más de una hora tocando. Estarán ya a punto de terminar.  
Pero para horror de ambos, el vocalista dio las gracias y dio paso a algo parecido a _You Really Got Me_, pero sin ser _You Really Got Me_, lo cual era sumamente desesperante. Roger se puso de pie como un resorte y Brian tuvo que cogerle de los hombros para que no lanzara su jarra a medio acabar al escenario.  
—Vámonos de aquí, ¿quieres?

Salieron a la calle como dos torbellinos. Se echaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, aminorando la marcha sólo para que Roger pudiera encenderse un cigarro. Hasta que la llama del mechero no iluminó la noche, ninguno de los dos se percató de que estaba lloviznando. Se miraron, ambos ligeramente perlados por el agua, y mientras Roger fumaba guardaron un agradable, alcoholizado silencio. Luego, el rubio parpadeó con fiereza, como volviendo de algún viaje astral, y preguntó:

—¿Hacia dónde está la casa?

Brian tardó un momento en orientarse. Señaló calle arriba y se echaron a caminar otra vez, pero pronto se vieron casi corriendo, la lluvia ganando fuerza y la temperatura descendiendo en picado.

—¡Estas putas plataformas, tío! —chilló Roger al casi resbalar con las primeras baldosas húmedas. Brian ahogó una carcajada y se dejó caer contra una pared.  
—¡Quítatelas!  
—¿Qué?  
—Quítatelas.  
—No me las voy a quitar, joder.  
—Bien, no lo hagas. Prefiero ver cómo te caes.

Roger abrió mucho los ojos, se quitó uno de los zapatos y se lo tiró a su compañero, que lo esquivó apenas, muerto de la risa. El siguiente misil sí que le dio en un costado, pero esto, en lugar de desanimarle, hizo que se riera todavía con más ganas. Estuvieron atrapados en ese bucle estúpido durante casi un minuto, Brian incapaz de moverse de lo mucho que temblaba de la risa y del frío y, a un metro de él, un iriático Roger que no paraba de gritar que tenía los calcetines inundados y que pensaba tirar todo ese agua sobre la Red Special. De alguna manera consiguieron llegar al apartamento, y una vez dentro ninguno de los dos se molestó en secarse; subieron directos a su casa, dejaron un rastro de agua por las escaleras y probablemente despertaron al resto de vecinos con sus aullidos.

Ya dentro, Roger le tiró una última vez ambos zapatos a la cabeza, y se fue de inmediato al baño a quitarse la ropa mojada. El otro hombre le siguió y cogió una toalla para secarse el pelo, pero Roger no dio el brazo a torcer: le lanzó a la cara la camisa que acababa de quitarse y Brian la apartó, lentamente, los ojos cerrados y una mueca ininteligible.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con eso de lanzar cosas, Rog?  
—Lo haría con la batería si el puto Keith Moon no lo tuviera registrado ya.  
—_The Who_ realmente lo inventaron todo, ¿eh?

El rubio sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza, y se le encaró, frente a frente, mostrándole en anticipación la americana negra, pesada, definitivamente cargada con litros agua que sostenía aún en las manos. Brian apretó los labios.  
—Creo que ya ha quedado claro el mensaje, ¿no te parece?

Se miraron, percatándose por primera vez de lo cerca que estaban. Se hizo un silencio raro, no incómodo; raro. Estuvieron algo parecido a siglos mirándose, leyéndose, intentando divisarse a través de la nebulosa estimulante del alcohol.  
—Tú sabrás —murmuró Roger, y sus ojos tenían un centelleo fueguino—. ¿Crees que ha quedado claro? —. Brian abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero al final prefirió callarse y el otro soltó un bufido nada discreto. Dejó la americana sobre el lavamanos y le dio una palmadita en el brazo al añadir—: Quítate la ropa, joder. Que aun te enfermarás y me echarás la culpa a mí.

El más joven se fue al salón y Brian se quedó en el baño, solo y aturdido. Se pasó las manos por la cara en un intento de recuperar sobriedad y miró toda la ropa por el suelo y los charcos de agua a su alrededor. Eran todo imágenes: en sí no significaban nada. Tampoco nada de lo que hiciera significaba en sí nada. Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa, se descalzó y salió también al salón. Vio al baterista de su banda donde debía estar, cerca de sus instrumentos. En concreto, se encontraba de pie, pasando el dedo índice por la base de uno de sus platillos. Brian se le acercó.

Con la voz ahogada, dijo:

—Por favor, no me tires eso a la cabeza. ¿Vale?  
—Descuida.

Se comieron la boca con ansiedad. Brian le cogió de la cara y Roger metió la mano entre sus rizos, profundizando un beso cada vez más desesperado. Se dejaron medio caer sobre los platillos, que empezaron a vibrar enfurecidamente al tacto de sus cuerpos y esto les descontroló todavía más. Se lanzaron a tocarse todo lo que se les presentaba nuevo: cuello, torso, brazos. Sólo se detuvieron para respirar y mirarse a la cara cuando ambos dieron con la entrepierna del otro. Se evaluaron, se retaron. Y siguieron.

Estaban allí, de pie en mitad del pequeño salón compartido, un lugar tan reconocible, tan familiar; pero la sensación de descubrimiento, de absoluta curiosidad y terror y vehemencia que se producían a cada centímetro de piel encontrado, de alguna manera se extrapolaba también al resto del espacio. Así, la batería pasó de ser un mero instrumento a reflejar las ya tan evidentes intenciones de su dueño; los muebles se tornaron en objetos cuya desafortunada madera podría arder si tan sólo ellos decidieran acercarse; y el sofá, bueno, el sofá: era todas las posibilidades que ofrecía. Por eso cuando los dedos de Brian fueron los primeros en atreverse a franquear la cintura de los pantalones, el jadeo de Roger no fue sólo suyo. Jadeó toda la maldita casa.

Brian se paralizó, como si la consciencia plena le volviera de golpe al tacto del sexo de Roger. Este no tardó en quejarse —: ¿Qué pasa, por qué paras? —y el otro soltó una risa, escandalizado.  
—¡Porque esto es muy raro, joder!  
—Sí, bien —coincidió Roger tras unos segundos sin decir nada; quizás por el comentario de Brian, o quizás porque, al fin y al cabo, era él el que tenía unos largos dedos de guitarrista apreciando su creciente excitación—. Es raro, ¿y qué?

Al más alto se le dibujó una mueca, realmente sin nada que añadir a su elocuencia. Retiró la mano de su entrepierna y se centró en sus pantalones, que estaban tan pegados a las piernas de Roger que ambos tuvieron que colaborar para podérselos quitar del todo; el baterista acabó con una mano sujetándose al hombro de Brian y con un pie dando patadas en el aire, y a ambos les volvió la risa ebria ante lo surrealista de la situación. Para alivio mutuo, el mismo proceso con Brian fue mucho más rápido, pero las carcajadas se les desvanecieron al descubrir la poderosa evidencia de cómo estaban el uno frente al otro. De cómo se habían puesto el uno al otro.

No se pararon a observarse mucho más. Ya se habían visto sin ropa alguna vez y, en cualquier caso, la curiosidad previa les estaba mutando a una urgencia cada vez más acaparadora: todo podía posponerse excepto lo que no. Así que cayeron de cualquier manera sobre el sofá, Roger algo así como sentado sobre Brian, y Brian en una postura que podría haber sido cómoda de no ser lo menos práctico para lo que intentaban hacer. Él pudo ver de reojo cómo el reflejo del rubio se distorsionaba en el platillo que más cerca tenían; tragó saliva, abrumado, con la amarga y punzante certeza de que por la mañana ni la borrachera le habría borrado esa imagen de la memoria.

La vista de la batería quedó al completo tapada por el pelo de Roger en cuanto este inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre él y le correspondió al fin con una mano en su entrepierna. Ambos jadearon a la vez. Fuerte. Se sostuvieron, igual de impactados por lo mucho que se oyeron — porque masturbarse en silencio no iba a ser jamás una opción. Eran ruido, ambos, y fueron entre ambos todo el ruido que necesitaron: la fricción acelerada, sus yemas cruzándose, el sudor cayendo. Hasta que se corrieron en las manos del otro sólo hubo ruido y, luego, un agudo e inacabable pitido contra sus oídos. 

Tardaron en volver a moverse. Estaban detenidos en esa posición anormal, piernas y brazos en un extraordinario nudo corpóreo. Fue Roger el primero en recuperar la motricidad: se desenredó con un pequeño quejido y fue directo al baño, dejando a Brian increíblemente expuesto en el sofá. El rubio regresó al momento con las toallas que habían utilizado antes y le lanzó una al guitarrista, quien todavía no se había decidido por una expresión que poner. Roger, que también se había traído consigo el tabaco, se medio sentó, medio tumbó en el lado libre del mueble y se llevó un cigarro a la boca ante la reprobadora mirada de su compañero.

—¿Otra vez? Si Tim se entera…  
—¿Vas a decírselo tú?

Brian se volvió a pasar la toalla por el pelo, quizás ya más por manía que por necesidad real, y repuso un «por supuesto que no» que sonó casi agónico. Antes de que Roger pegara siquiera un par de caladas, él ya se había puesto de pie, arreglado los almohadones del sofá y recogido del suelo las prendas que le pertenecían.

—Me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Nos vemos en el ensayo?  
—Claro.

Brian desapareció por la puerta que daba al baño y Roger se quedó fumando con la mirada puesta en su set de batería. La lluvia torrencial continuaba asolando la ciudad allá afuera.


End file.
